Hiding Behind
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: ZoSan/SanZo Summary: Sanji obviously hides his feelings for Zoro behind his "love for women". But what happens when Zoro is tired of playing mind games?


**Summary: **Sanji obviously hides his feelings for Zoro behind his "love for women". But what happens when Zoro is tired of playing mind games?

**Pairing:** ZoSan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** weirdness/abstractness, language and there is a possibility you won't like how I see their relationship

**Author's Note:** this is...my first time writing for One Piece at all...and, yeah, I'm rather embarrassed about it. I didn't want to post this oneshot, but... Well, I'm doing it for my sis anyway. *smiles* This oneshot is dedicated to _**OccultDawn**_, the most amazing person on the face of this planet and beyond (no, not exaggerated). She seemed to have liked it, so I'm putting it up here for her, I guess...

This oneshot is rather simple (as you can see from the summary especially), because I was experimenting and trying to capture the relationship between Zoro and Sanji…yeah, I'm sorry it's that simple... You really don't need to read it.

Happy Easter!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own One Piece.

_**Hiding Behind**_

The evening was still young and rather amazing, Roronoa Zoro had to admit it. He was already out-drinking a third idiot who thought he could beat him, marking this as his sixth tankard of the evening. The bar was noisy, no surprise there, but since he was already used to noise, it didn't bother him much at all. Nothing bothered him at all.

...Except for a pair of eyes that kept glancing towards him the entire evening since they got there.

How annoying.

The fucking cook...sitting at a table right behind his with at least ten ladies keeping him company, yet he kept gaping at his back? Jeez...

A few times, Zoro would turn to capture that look on him when it got especially unbearable and hard to ignore, only to see the idiot look away, occupying himself with the ladies. What was his deal anyway? What was his dea-

On the last time Zoro turned, he caught Sanji's gaze again, and this time, the cook held it, as if daring him to approach, a smirk plastered on his face for him alone...

But then, the scene was crushed just as easily as Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth, brought it up into the air, making sure Zoro's gaze was on it, shifting his fingers abruptly so now a middle finger was in full view to the bounty hunter.

The expression on Zoro's face was that of a predator. A very angry one...one that wished to kill more than anything as he watched the damn twirly brows laugh, some of the ladies joining him, giggling away as if what just happened was the funniest thing in the world.

How childish. How immature...

Trying to keep his cool uncharacteristically, Zoro turned around to drown the rest of his beer, only to notice the guy he was out-drinking snoring wasted on the table. Hn, amateur.

Closing his eyes for a second, Zoro sat there for a minute longer, but then stood up fast, reaching Sanji's table in a blink of an eye, hitting the empty glass tankard on top of it, startling a few ladies surrounding Sanji, watching the other look up at him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"The hell you think you're doing, you damn swordsman?!" Sanji all but yelled as he watched Zoro scowl.

"Let's take this outside. Now," but when Sanji remained sited, Zoro all but dragged him out of the bar by his collar.

The air outside was cold, but not enough to be freezing. As they stepped outside, Sanji finally managed to pull Zoro's hand off his collar, "The fuck has gotten into you, marimo head?! You made me leave the ladies! A gentleman can't do tha-"

"Why did you keep staring at me the whole evening?!" Zoro decided to cut the long speech short.

Sanji paused for a moment, "...what?" his face seemed calm, "Are you drunk or something?! Why would I even glance at you?!"

Zoro forced Sanji against the wall at that, both of them glaring daggers at each other, "Don't toy with me, dartboard-eyebrows," Zoro's voice was suddenly deadly calm, "Is there something you want? Spit it out!"

After a few more seconds, Sanji's expression changed and as he calmed down a bit in contrast to Zoro, he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it slowly, gracefully, inhaling deeply, blowing the smoke into Zoro's face, watching it change into a deeper scowl if that was possible, "...you dumbass, think about it. Why would I want to stare at you when there was Nami sitting at the bar stand behind you?" a smile appeared on Sanji's face, "Stop hallucinating."

Zoro stared at Sanji for a long while before finally saying, "Liar..." his anger subdued a bit, "Do you enjoy hiding that much..? ...Just as expected from a pervy cook."

"Shitty swordsman!"

"Eyebrows freak!"

"Marimo!"

"Damn cook!"

The kiss was heated and forceful, teeth clashing, tongues dancing, both of them trying to devour each other as they grabbed for everything that came in contact, be it clothes, hair, anything at all.

Admitting what was happening right now and how easily it did would be...absurdness. Neither could explain it, but it's not like they cared for a reason either. They lived in the present...and that was what the present held.

Pushing Zoro off of himself forcefully, Sanji wiped his mouth with a sleeve, his cigarette long since turned to ashes somewhere on the ground, trying to catch his breath, watching Zoro just stand there, killing him with his gaze... Devouring him with it...

"...Get lost, you damn marimo head..." was all Sanji added as he turned in the direction of the bar's door, only to walk past it.

Standing there quietly for a moment longer, a thought hit Zoro as he finally caught up, smirking knowingly, following Sanji. It was so easy to read through him, after all, since he spoke the opposite of what he thought.

And this night has only just begun.

* * *

"One room, please," Sanji all but screamed happily, cooing at the lovely woman at the register. Zoro was standing in the middle of the hall, arms crossed, looking around the place, half admiring the furniture, half trying to keep his mind clear and his stomach to stop twisting from jealousy.

"A room for two?" the woman at the register asked, trying her best to look normal, even though Sanji all but jumped her.

"Oh oh, make it for three~~ I wouldn't mind you joining me and that idiot over the-" Sanji didn't get to finish as he got kicked hard in the ass, Zoro stepping beside him, a new scowl on his face.

"Just make it a room for two," he said calmly, stopping Sanji's kick with his arm.

The woman at the register blinked at the two, but then smiled, nodding her head.

The room was located on the second floor. And although it wasn't spacious, it had a washing room in just another room connected to this one, making this a quite luxurious and expensive place to stay at.

As Sanji and Zoro entered the room, Sanji all but laughed at the king-sized bed. So the woman at the register took the hint, huh?

Zoro remained standing, leaning against the closed door as he watched Sanji sit down on the bed, hand running over the sheets.

How did it end up like this..? Zoro couldn't believe this was happening. It was all too sudden, out of the blue and...

_No, it wasn't all that strange, really..._ Was what he concluded as he sighed, crossing his arms once more, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Sanji raised his eyes to look at Zoro, "Doing...what?"

"...You thought I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"That you want a piece of my ass."

"What?!"

"Hiding behind the 'love for women'-crap you always bring up is pathetic. It doesn't work at all."

Sanji sit immobile there as he stared at Zoro, then he started fingering for a cigarette, finding and lightening it as he thought about it, then said, "...are you really that jealous?"

"What?! The fuck are you talking about?! Like hell I would be!" Sanji laughed at that as Zoro looked away, adding when laughter subdued, "Just...stop wasting your time already. You are easy to read."

Sanji smiled, lowering his head to look at the floor, "Oh, but you are the only one who noticed, so it's not a waste," he took a deep drag of the cigarette, "And I'm sure you know the real reason for my actions, so just accept it as a fact," Sanji grinned.

Sighing, Zoro moved towards the bed, sitting down beside Sanji, leaning his elbows against his thighs, "...Never thought I would have this talk with you."

"Me neither, marimo head," Sanji snickered at Zoro's reaction.

They sat like that for a minute longer, just looking at each other, but then Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned over to Zoro's face, kissing him lightly, running a hand over his body as he stood up, turning in the direction of the washroom, "Give me a minute."

Zoro blinked as he watched Sanji's back, then kicked his boots off and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind empty of any thoughts, or racing with too many, hard for him to catch up with them all at once.

One thing was for sure... This was all finally real.

As Sanji made it back into the bedroom in only his pants, he was met with a sight of a snoring muscle head. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he couldn't find an ashtray so he put it out on the windowsill as he made it over to the bed, caressing Zoro's hair, a tender smile on his face. Turning the lights off, he pulled the sheet over them, settling beside Zoro, kissing his lips one more time.

_When we wake up, it's going to be awkward...or maybe, knowing this idiot, it won't be,_ with that last thought in mind, Sanji pulled closer to Zoro, dangling his earrings, leaning an arm around his neck, still smiling. He finally got what he wanted... And there was no way he would let anyone ruin his happiness.

_**The End.**_


End file.
